nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Eugene Zuckerberg
Eugene Zuckerberg is the leader of the Prune Gang. He is roleplayed by Vader. Background Eugene is a delusional "classic" man. Many people think he has dementia or as he calls it, "dimensions". Even though its more of an excuse he uses for his criminal behavior. Perceived by the city as that crazy old man, while at the same time being a well connected, trusted criminal/con artist and leader of Prune Gang. He is a known criminal throughout Los Santos, and has many ties through the city, specifically being close to [[Alabaster Slim|'Alabaster Slim']] and [[Lang Buddha|'Lang Buddha']] and is known to rob banks and various other actives. Quotes * "PRUNE GANG!" * "Hwurt?" * "Uhhuh" * "Let me tell you about the time I invented the Frisbee, we'd get a paper plate and turn it upside down and I would throw it to Edna and she would throw it back to me, and I would throw it back to her and she would throw it back to me." * "Woah!" * "You owe me 1000 dollars in rent." * "Fuck the Police!" * "I've fought in 38 world wars!" * "HAHA Get Scammazed!" * "I invented this...." * " You wear a HWIG!" * "Oof!" * "AKAWOK" Trivia * Eugene has claimed to have fought in 38 world wars: The Boer War, the War of 1812, the Civil War, the Battle of Yaman, the Battle of Hastings, the Battle of Helm's Deep, he Carried the Cross for Jesus, stared in The Garden of Eden, he's the First Creator of Man, he Created the Earth in seven days, Fought in a Battle against the Roman Empire against 2.4 Billion Romans (who he killed with his Panzer Tank), the Battle of Endor, the War of the Five Kings, the World War Z, the Battle of Wakanda, he Climbed Mt. Everest in the Nude, the Vietnam War, four American Revolutions, the Infinity War parts I and II, the War of the World, Cut off Van Gogh‘s Ear (in a Bar Fight), he Sunk the Titanic, the Dunkirk War, he Fought Private Ryan, Build the Berlin Wall (with own Fecal Matter), You Sank my Battleship, the Star Wars, the Clone Wars, Battle of the Bastards and Stopped Chernobyl from erupting. * Eugene's mental health is a taboo subject, though everyone believes he is crazy and several doctors have suggested he has Dementia. * Eugene has claimed to have been reborn again at Easter but was once thousands of years old. * He claims to have invented: The Frisbee, going Left, the Aeroplane, the Onion. * He once ran a Taxi Cab service, the rates were 1000 dollars. * He paints all his vehicles salmon, including vehicles he's stolen then returned to their owners. Eugene's Cars List of vehicles currently owned by Eugene. He usually paints all his cars salmon. * Vigerohttps://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Vigero * S2000 * Bifta https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Bifta * Panto https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Panto * Mini https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Issi * Surge https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Surge * Sandking https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Sandking * Faggio x 2 https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Faggio * Taxi x 3https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Taxi * 190z Gallery eugene1.png prune gang gang sign.png|Prune Gang "Gang sign" eugene4.png Category:Male